


Five Things That Never Happened to Bucky Lasek and Tony Hawk

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AUs, M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, five things that never happened to Bucky and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Bucky Lasek and Tony Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (one and only) Extreme Homoeroticism Ficathon.

1.) Tony sits in the chair, his posture relaxed as he waits.

Bucky changes in the other room, checking himself in the mirror every so often to make sure everything looks right, and that nothing got moved out of place when he added something more.

Bucky finishes and takes one last look at himself in the mirror before deciding he looks as good as he's going to get before heading into the room where Tony is.

Tony grins when he sees Bucky step before him.

There's a rustle as Bucky poses.

Tony stands and licks his lips before speaking. "My cheerleader."

Bucky gasps as Tony's callused hand slides up his thigh and under the skirt.

 

2.) "Bucky." Tony leaned in close to speak to him. "I know you're the green Ranger."

Bucky's eyes flashed with a dangerous green glare as he eyed Tony. "Well, *pink Ranger*, you should also know you and the other Skater Rangers will soon be destroyed."

Tony looked shaken as Bucky kicked off and started skating down the halfpipe. Tony dropped his helmet and board, forgotten. He leaned against a rail at the top of the halfpipe for support and sighed.

He looked around before teleporting via a pink blur. Tony knew Zordon would want to know about this.

 

3.) Bucky leans back and shifts the bag of ice. Fucking injuries near the groin were always the worst.

Tony pauses as he enters the bus, to give his eyes time to adjust from the glare of the sun outside. He carries his own ice pack and quietly settles down next to Bucky without saying a word.

They nod at each other and then settle back, in the silence of the bus. They can hear the cheers and groans muffled outside, but their minds are elsewhere.

Eventually Tony speaks, not talking to Bucky, but thinking out loud. "Why do I keep thinking I can skate street? I really tore myself up when I fell off that rail."

Bucky looks at Tony through half-lidded eyes and shrugs. He glances down at Tony's lap and sees he too, has an ice pack around his crotch. "Hey," Bucky says.

Tony looks over at Bucky.

"We're like, ice twins or something," Bucky says with a grin.

Tony studies Bucky. "Are you on meds?"

Bucky smiles in an indulgent way. "Maaaaybe."

Tony considers this as Bucky leans over, knocking Tony's ice pack out of position. Bucky's hand brushes Tony's lap.

Bucky comments, "Wow, that's cold. Maybe too cold. I could probably help you warm up again."

Tony swallows, considering. Watches the droplets of moisture roll off of the ice pack on Bucky's lap, dampening his crotch. "You know," Tony says, after a silence has passed, "It's possible you need some warming up too."

Bucky grins and pushes his ice pack down to the floor of the bus. "Ooops."

 

4.) It was a contest that had been coming ever since Bob and Bucky had changed Tony. All three of them knew it. Bob agreed to be the judge.

Neither of them bothered with gear like helmets or pads now. They were unnecessary and cleaning wounds was so much more fun now.

"You know I've been doing this longer, right?" Bucky asked Tony this as he prepared to drop off the lip of the half-pipe.

Tony grinned, his longer canines flashing in the moonlight. "What, being my bitch?"

"We'll see," Bucky promised as he launched himself.

It was a hard-fought competition, and Bob found himself licking his lips more often than actually judging performances, but in the end, there was only one possible winner. Bucky.

Bob declared Bucky the winner and stepped back to let Bucky have his moment.

Tony fell to his knees before Bucky. Bucky cupped Tony's chin in one hand as he looked down at him. "You can start by cleaning my wounds with your tongue. After that? You know what they say. Payback's a bitch."

 

5.) They had explained that they were buying them for their sons. So there had been no weird looks at the toy store.

Now, they stood on top of the half-pipe on opposite sides, each giving the other their best glare. They held a lightsaber in both hands as they pushed off and began to skate and duel.

Tony's helmet was black, while Bucky's was white.

Their lightsabers clashed as they passed each other, but neither of them could score a good hit. Tony managed to turn quicker than Bucky and goosed him with his lightsaber, knocking him off of his skateboard.

Tony stepped off of his own, triumphant. He looked down at Bucky. "Bucky," Tony intoned. "I am your father."

Bucky snorted. "You're not THAT old." He grabbed Tony by his lightsaber and pulled him down to the wood. "Get me from behind with your lightsaber, will you? Somehow I don't think that's a Jedi trick I've heard of before…"

Tony leered at Bucky. "It's from the dark side. Join me, Bucky…"

Bucky rolled away and got to his feet. "In your dreams, Dark Helmet."


End file.
